warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Dreamed A Dream
Info This is about Feather that floats, and her daughter Sun that Shines at Dawn. They aren't very different then seemed ;) Feather Sun Together I Dreamed A Dream I dreamed A dream In time gone by When hope was high And life worth living Everyone thinks I was cruel to Sun, I wasn't, or at least, not trying to be, I lived an era where hope was high, and life was actually worth living, cats didn't make fun of how small you were, or how you acted, back then, it was different. Time went by though, way too fast. I dreamed that love '' ''Would never die I dreamed that the stars would be Forgiving I paid the price for treating Sun like that, and letting others do it too, I hoped that love would never die, but it clearly has disappeared, hopefully the tribe of endless hunting will be forgiving, and we won't suffer as some did for hurting Sun, and incurred the wrath of the Sun Flyers. Then I was young and unafraid And dreams were made and used And wasted I didn't like it when people treated me differently, so who cares if I'm small! I can hunt better then most, and can fight better then most, I made a dream, I'm not going to let go of it just because someone says it's impossible, I don't let go of my dreams, and I'm not letting cats tell what I can and cannot do! I am my own cat, my own spirit! I dreamed There was no ransom to be paid No song unsung No prey untasted I was caught by my friends little group, and I was held there until the tribe paid the ransom, but strangely, I felt more welcomed there then I did in the tribe. The mountains sing many different songs, and the prey here is plentiful. The tribe never paid the ransom, and I'm glad, the group stopped treating me like a prisoner, and started treating me like a normal cat, not a small one. But they tigers come at night (But the tigers come at night) With their voices soft As thunder But.... I do miss my home, and Moon, and dare I say it, my brother. I do miss my daughter. The mountains sing the songs of love and life, and the cat Sun is going to be. As they tear your hope apart (As they tear your hope apart) As they turn your dreams To''' '''Shame I felt torn apart from loyalty to te tribe, and loyalty to the cat that saved my life, I wasn't sure what to do! I was ashamed, my dream was to have a she-cat, and I did, but I ruined it... Shame on me. And still I dream She'll come to me That we will live the years Together I do dream my mother would love me, and I wish that we were able to live our moons together, like families should! But all she did was scorn me, with all the others! Because I was so small! What kind of family does that? Not a very good one, that's for sure! My new family treats me better! And we are supposed to be deadly enemies, hating each-other for our ways of life! But there are dreams That cannot be And their are storms We cannot weather Some storms.... I knew some I couldn't face, like facing the tribe almost kill my friend! So I defended him, and refused to let them hurt him! He saw something in me, no one else did, from the first time we met, I knew he was as surprised as I was, even though he was showing hostility and pride, but all toms do, I guess my dream of my family loving me is not ever going to come true. I had a dream My life would be So different from this H*** I'm living I wish... I wish that this never happened, I wish I never treated Sun the way I did, I wish I never let them hurt her, the way I let them. I wish my home was my home again, I wish this wasn't my life, I just wanted to be respected, and liked! But I guess we can't always get what we want. So different now from what it seemed Now life has killed the dream.... I dreamed I guess that what's done is done, and may the Tribe Of Endless Hunting forgive us. I hope the Tribe of Endless Hunting continues to watch over the tribe, just as the Sun flyers watch over me, for they also saved my life, and made me the best hunter by teaching me their ways of hunting, but now... I don't think that's what I want anymore.... Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Songfic